Just One Of Those Days
by ElloVeeEee
Summary: When The Brotherhood runs out of food they take a shopping trip they won't soon forget.


"Like OMG Lance I like totally want tonight to be the night…"

Lance was jerked away from his sweet dreams by loud slams coming from downstairs.

"Kittyyyy..." he whined

"Lance!" Freddy yelled "LANCE!"

"What the hell?" he muttered and got up

"LANCE!" Freddy bellowed again

"WHAT!" he screamed back walking into the kitchen, and rubbing his eyes.

"Where the hell did all the food go?!" Freddy asked peering into the fridge.

"HaHa" Todd, who was sitting on top of it laughed, "You ate it all, yo!"

Freddy slammed the door making Todd stumble.

"We seriously don't have any food?" Lance said stunned.

"Just a couple of stick of butter…"

"Well Mystique hasn't been back in almost a month sooo…I guess we gotta go get some food."

"Wait all of us?" Freddy asked.

"Yea…has anyone seen Pietro?"

"You rang?" He said a second later from behind Lance.

"Yea c'mon we're going shoppin' "

"Oh sweet! SHOTGUN!" Pietro yelled and darted outside.

"We don't have a car you retard!" Lance yelled after him.

"Well maybe it's about time we got one, yo" Todd said looking their neighbor's new car

"A MINIVAN? Oh HELL NO!" Lance stated. What if someone saw him?

"Ahhh quite being such a pansy Alvers." Pietro said racing over to it.

"Even so it's locked" Lance said smugly.

"Cake." Pietro said and was gone and back within a second holding the keys.

"ERRR…"He grumbled. "Fine but I'm driving."

"Alright yo we finally got some wheels!"

"I don't think I'm gonna fit." Freddy said eyeing the door suspiciously.

* * *

Four sticks of butter, three water bottles, and two crushed fingers later Freddy was finally in the car. And so they set out for the supermarket. Along the way there were many shouts of:

"My granny drives faster than you Alvers"

"Hey yo look at all them hot chicks!"

"I'm hungry" and "SHUT UP!"

They were in the car all of ten minutes.

"Ok" Lance said pulling into the closest spot he could find "Lets make this quick, I didn't plan on spending my whole day shopping with you losers."

"Uh guys?..." Freddy said after they got out.

"What? Oh God Blob not again!" Pietro yelled

"Where's the rest of the butter…you ate it didn't you?"

Lance slapped his forehead and the ground began to rumble.

"Hey yo stop that and come help us." Todd yelled. He and Pietro were pulling on Freddy's arms.

Thank God the spot next to them was empty.

Ten minutes later they all had shopping carts and took of in different directions.

"Hey!" Lance yelled after them "Meet me back here in thirty minutes!" He sighed and went down the closest isle.

CANNED & BOXED FOODS

Skimming over some items he picked up some SPAM, soup, and Spaghettios. He picked up some Mac-n-cheese then walked down the isle a little further until something caught his eye.

Instant Mashed Potatoes

"Hmmm sound easy enough" he thought and threw it in the cart.

Then he headed to get something no one else would remember. Toilet Paper.

* * *

Meanwhile Freddy was in the Frozen Foods & Meats.

"Let's see steak, ham, ice cream…"

"Hi!" A little girl said walking up to him.

"Uhhh hi?"

"That's a lot of food" She said looking up at his overflowing cart.

"Yea it is" He replied not paying attention.

"Gee mister are you gonna eat all of that by yourself?"

"Huh?...oh ummm yea."

"Wow!" she said looking at him in amazement.

"I gotta go get some Cheetos…" he mumbled walking off.

* * *

Todd was on the other side of the store looking at shampoo.

"Haha man I need to get something to make my hair softer and give it more body." He laughed then picked up some Head n Shoulders, and continued down the next isle.

"Mhhhh Apricot Body Scrub gotta have some of that." He wondered down a little further.

"Haha maybe I should get a new toothbrush my tongue been lookin a little green yo."

As he passed the deodorants he raised his arm to sniff his pit, decided he should probably get some.

* * *

A few isles over Pietro dashed up behind Lance.

"X-Large condoms." He wrinkled his nose." Not even in your dreams buddy!"

"Hey!" Lance said offended. Pietro left in search of super strong hair gel.

When no one was looking Lance switched the contents of his box with one of a smaller size. He smiled triumphantly and put it in the cart. Walking to the front of the store he met up with the guy and they got in line. The only line.

After what seemed like forever they finally put their stuff on the conveyer and the cashier rang it up.

"Ok that'll be…350."

"Hey man we don't have that kinda money" Todd said surprised.

"Yes we do." Lance said pulling a credit card out of his wallet."

"Who in their right mind would give you a credit card?" Pietro laughed

"Mystique gave it to me for emergencies."

"Oh right…"

After doing a little geometry the boys figured out how to fit Freddy and their groceries into the car, and headed home.

"Well that only took…three hours!" Lance said looking at his watch.

"At least we have food now!"

"Yea if you don't eat it all before we get home!" Todd laughed.

* * *

As they pulled into their driveway Lance saw a very pissed Kitty.

"Oh shit!" He yelled slamming his head on the wheel." I forgot I was supposed to take Kitty to the mall!"

He got out and she ran up to him.

"OMG Lance like why are you driving a mini-van. He sighed

Well so far today, Lance recalled, he'd had a rude awakening, had his hands sat on by Blob, made fun of by Pietro, and embarrassed himself in front of his girlfriend.

"Yupp" He said falling back onto his bed, "Just another day in the Brotherhood."


End file.
